The first night of passion
by Jad3d
Summary: Iruka n kakashi become involed in a night of passion may become mpreg my first story
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: kakairu and maybe others not sure

disclaimer: I own nothing but my wild yaoi derived imagination

Authors note: might become a mpreg not really sure but there not a lot of them so(vote)??? this is also my first story ever please review and give tips :) :p

-Jad3d

the silver haired ninja walked around Khona thinking about his emotions for a certain tan teacher. When suddenly he was that man know as iruka sitting on a bench deep in thought. Just at the sight he felt a tingle in his spine. His body and thoughts came to a stop. iruka looked up at the copy nin. "Oh hello kakashi-sensei".

"hello iruka can I join you"

"sure I don't see why not"the copy nin sat down and scooted as close as he could to the school teacher trying not to act weird. Kakshi began to smelt the other sensei and became slightly aroused. Iruka began to slide the rest of the way to touch the silver haired man. Kakashi rapped one arm around iruka's shoulder and began to stroke his hair. Iruka turned to face kakshi the stared into each others eyes kakashi leaned in waiting for iruka to do the same when he did their lips meet in a soft passion filled kiss. kakashi ran his tongue across irukas bottom lip begging for access when he recieved it he dipped his tongue in the mouth tracing every surface it could get to. Iruka then rapped his arms around kakshi necks to bring him closer. When they finally pulled away for air iruka suggested they go back to his place which kakashi agreed to.

They appeared in iruka's bedroom. Once there he was dropped on the bed. He to kiss down the academy teachers neck making him moan in response. He then began to unzip his vest throw it somewhere across the room. Kakashi then began to remove his own. Next his hands went to iruka's pants pulling them down along with his boxers. Kakshi stood there admiring the teacher until he felt hand on pants that began to fall downward. Then he was pulled into another passion filled kissed. kakashi then pulled himself on top of iruka kiss a trail from his neck to his right nipple sucking on it and claiming it as his own. Hearing the unhuman moans iruka was making made him feel proud of himself as he moved to the left claim yet another peace of iruka. After lightly biting and nipping he felt he was done and moved to irukas cock. Kakshi kissed the head several times before looking up to see a flushed and panting iruka. kakashi then began to pull his mouth over the beautiful masterpiece. Becoming more turned on by the way iruka moaned o ut his name sounding like "ka.... ka hmm" his back arched off the bed iruka grabbed an full of silver hair warning kakashi of his near climax. Taking the sign kakashi removed his talented mouth. Iruka layed back on the bed he pulled kakshi into a brutal kiss. The kiss continued for a few minutes before the need for air took over and their lungs burned. When they pulled back iruka swiftly switched places with kakashi. When iruka wrapped his lips around kakashi pole all that could be heard was moaning. Hearing that made iruka want to pleasure even more he began to suck harder and faster. The next words that came out of kakshi mouth made iruka pround "god iruka your mouth is wonderful" iruka then began to hollow his cheeks for after what seemed like hours the copy nin tried to warn his lover he was coming but it fell upon death ears. The next thing he felt was himself shooting load after load into iruka's wonderful mouth. When he finally finished milking the cock that belonged only to him now he slide up kakashi's body and smiled then was pulled into a fierce kiss. iruka then began to grind his erection into kakashi's leg. Kakashi then began to stroke himself to full hardness

"hmmm save it for my ass" iruka moaned

"if you say" he replied before he moved to the grab oil

kakashi poured the oil over iruka's opening and began to slowly insert a finger. Iruka yelled in pain

"ahhhh kakashi it hurts"

"iruka sweety you have to relax" he replied kissing the man's neck

"I can't it hurts to much" tears began to fall from his eyes

"are you a virigian"

iruka looked "I just well...." he was cut off by a pair of lips covering his own

"I don't mind" he said giving a kiss after each word. "In fact I'm honored you want me to be your first" forgetting his finger was in his lovers ass he moved causing iruka to scream but this time in pleasure. He tried to hide his laughter key word being tried but failed. He did it again to see that wonderful look on iruka's face

"kashi please"

please what" he asked pleased with the begging he recieved

"give me more" he begged " I wanna feel your cock burred deep inside of me"

"not so fast, I have to make sure your properly (adds a second finger) stretched"

"oh god please hurry" his reply to that was a kiss to his neck. Seeing the way is ruka bit his lip made him more lust driven, if possible. He then quickly added a third finger. After about ten minutes he slipped his fingers out making iruka whimper at the loss. He then easily flipped iruka to look at his face. He quickly lubed his own erection up then slipped between his legs he position himself to enter but before he could iruka pushed back causing the head to enter. Kakashi stayed still in shock. Iruka moaned his name snapping him out of shock. He pushed in about 3 more inches then waiting for iruka to become use to the feeling. When iruka began to move he began to push the rest of his 7 in cock inside of iruka making him moan in instant pleasure. They then began to kiss in unstated passion driving the other mad. When the kiss broke the only thing that could be heard in the whole apartment was moaning and panting.

"Ruka....so hot...mmmm.....tight" the passion was so high that it was hard to speak in complete sentences. He then began grabbing his cock pumping in time with his thrust. "Kashi I'm mmmmm" with that iruka came painfully hard. When kakshi felt iruka wall tighten around him he gave six erratically fast thrust and came. With the last of his strength Kakashi pulled out and layed next to iruka. iruka layed his head on kakashi's chest and fell into a blissful sleep and with one last kiss to his mates forehead.

Well that's it for now please review and give me tips this is my first story ever

I like to get my audience involved so would appreciate how you would if it became a mpreg

-Jad3d


	2. the morning after

**Welcome back thanks fan girl 666!!! :)**

**Pairing: kakairu and maybe others not sure**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my wild yaoi fueled imagination**

**Authors note: might become a mpreg not really sure **

'_Thoughts'_

feeling something tickle his chest he stirred awake _'where am I _' wonder kakashi until the sudden events of yesterday came crashing back. He looked over to see if his mate was up yet. Noticing that Iruka was still sleep he silently slipped out of bed. When he fount all his clothes he dressed as quietly as possible when he reached the door frame of the bedroom he looked backed and smile then disappeared in smoke.

Two hours later

iruka woke up feeling very cold compared to how he felt when he went to bed. He reached his hand to the spot next to him and found it empty and cold slowly he opened his eyes and to his sadness he saw no kakashi. Suddenly he felt a dull ache in his heart like something was missing. Well I guess something was the made who took his virgitiany and had mind blowing sex with him. He smelt the spot kakashi laid in and was in bliss it smelt of his vanilla yet musky sent. Iruka's eyes glistened with unshed tears. he thought he had finally won the man of his dreams.

After crying for about 15 minutes and calling himself things like stupid and fool he pulled himself out of bed naruto was returning from a mission today and they had plans for food iruka's treat of course. After brushing his teeth he jumped in the shower images from the other night flashed in him mind he lent his head against the wall see kakashi pump into him hot and heavy slowly his fingers began to trail there way down to his sex organ he began to moan as he increased in pumping as he cum covered his hand he called out one name kakashi's. After he gave himself a quick rinse and out of the shower.

Later in town

"Iruka-sensei Iruka-sensei" iruka turned his head to see a smiling naruto

"hi naruto how was your mission"

naruto thought about the question before he answered"it was ok like a mission of course Jairaya is still a perv"

iruka chuckles lightly" well thats good to know are you hungry" naruto stomach rumbles on Que

"Yea can we get........."

"ramen sure why not" iruka interruptus

for about an hour and half naruto and iruka talk before parting ways. Iruka knew seeing naruto was just what he needed and it helped somewhat.

Kakashi on the other hand moped around in his apartment thinking of how he messed up he. How bad he needed to talk to iruka they didn't even use a condom last night that worried him. Sighing he puffed in front of iruka's door he knocked two times before he heard "hold on I'm coming" hearing that he flashed back to iruka last night naked and underneath him . He didn't realize when iruka opened the door

"Kakashi-sensei how can I help you"

"I thought we could talk"

"iruka-kio are you coming back" an unknown voice said making iruka blush "in a minute"

**cliff hanger hahaha it came kind of random so..... bye kisses and hugs**

**- jad3d**


End file.
